1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus producing chromatic dispersion, and which can be used to compensate for chromatic dispersion accumulated in an optical fiber transmission line. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which uses a virtually imaged phased array to produce chromatic dispersion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1(A) is a diagram illustrating a conventional fiber optic communication system, for transmitting information via light. Referring now to FIG. 1(A), a transmitter 30 transmits pulses 32 through an optical fiber 34 to a receiver 36. Unfortunately, chromatic dispersion, also referred to as "wavelength dispersion", of optical fiber 34 degrades the signal quality of the system.
More specifically, as a result of chromatic dispersion, the propagating speed of a signal in an optical fiber depends on the wavelength of the signal. For example, when a pulse with a longer wavelength (for example, a pulse with wavelengths representing a "red" color pulse) travels faster than a pulse with a shorter wavelength (for example, a pulse with wavelengths representing a "blue" color pulse), the dispersion is typically referred to as "normal" dispersion. By contrast, when a pulse with a shorter wavelength (such as a blue color pulse) is faster than a pulse with a longer wavelength (such as a red color pulse), the dispersion is typically referred to as "anomalous" dispersion.
Therefore, if pulse 32 consists of red and blue color pulses when emitted from transmitter 30, pulse 32 will be split as it travels through optical fiber 34 so that a separate red color pulse 38 and a blue color pulse 40 are received by receiver 36 at different times. FIG. 1(A) illustrates a case of "normal" dispersion, where a red color pulse travels faster than a blue color pulse.
As another example of pulse transmission, FIG. 1(B) is a diagram illustrating a pulse 42 having wavelength components continuously from blue to red, and transmitted by transmitter 30. FIG. 1(C) is a diagram illustrating pulse 42 when arrived at receiver 36. Since the red component and the blue component travel at different speeds, pulse 42 is broadened in optical fiber 34 and, as illustrated by FIG. 1(C), is distorted by chromatic dispersion. Such chromatic dispersion is very common in fiber optic communication systems, since all pulses include a finite range of wavelengths.
Therefore, for a fiber optic communication system to provide a high transmission capacity, the fiber optic communication system must compensate for chromatic dispersion.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a fiber optic communication system having an opposite dispersion component to compensate for chromatic dispersion. Referring now to FIG. 2, generally, an opposite dispersion component 44 adds an "opposite" dispersion to a pulse to cancel dispersion caused by traveling through optical fiber 34.
There are conventional devices which can be used as opposite dispersion component 44. For example, FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating a fiber optic communication system having a dispersion compensation fiber which has a special cross-section index profile and thereby acts as an opposite dispersion component, to compensate for chromatic dispersion. Referring now to FIG. 3, a dispersion compensation fiber 46 provides an opposite dispersion to cancel dispersion caused by optical fiber 34. However, a dispersion compensation fiber is expensive to manufacture, and must be relatively long to sufficiently compensate for chromatic dispersion. For example, if optical fiber 34 is 100 km in length, then dispersion compensation fiber 46 should be approximately 20 to 30 km in length.
FIG. 4 is a diagram illustrating a chirped grating for use as an opposite dispersion component, to compensate for chromatic dispersion. Referring now to FIG. 4, light traveling through an optical fiber and experiencing chromatic dispersion is provided to an input port 48 of an optical circulator 50. Circulator 50 provides the light to chirped grating 52. Chirped grating 52 reflects the light back towards circulator 50, with different wavelength components reflected at different distances along chirped grating 52 so that different wavelength components travel different distances to thereby compensate for chromatic dispersion. For example, chirped grating 52 can be designed so that longer wavelength components are reflected at a farther distance along chirped grating 52, and thereby travel a farther distance than shorter wavelength components. Circulator 50 then provides the light reflected from chirped grating 52 to an output port 54. Therefore, chirped grating 52 can add opposite dispersion to a pulse.
Unfortunately, a chirped grating has a very narrow bandwidth for reflecting pulses, and therefore cannot provide a wavelength band sufficient to compensate for light including many wavelengths, such as a wavelength division multiplexed light. A number of chirped gratings may be cascaded for wavelength multiplexed signals, but this results in an expensive system. Instead, a chirped grating with a circulator, as in FIG. 4, is more suitable for use when a single channel is transmitted through a fiber optic communication system.
FIG. 5 is a diagram illustrating a conventional diffraction grating, which can be used in producing chromatic dispersion. Referring now to FIG. 5, a diffraction grating 56 has a grating surface 58. Parallel lights 60 having different wavelengths are incident on grating surface 58. Lights are reflected at each step of grating surface 58 and interfere with each other. As a result, lights 62, 64 and 66 having different wavelengths are output from diffraction grating 56 at different angles. A diffraction grating can be used in a spatial grating pair arrangement, as discussed in more detail below, to compensate for chromatic dispersion.
More specifically, FIG. 6(A) is a diagram illustrating a spatial grating pair arrangement for use as an opposite dispersion component, to compensate for chromatic dispersion. Referring now to FIG. 6(A), light 67 is diffracted from a first diffraction grating 68 into a light 69 for shorter wavelength and a light 70 for longer wavelength. These lights 69 and 70 are then diffracted by a second diffraction grating 71 into lights propagating in the same direction. As can be seen from FIG. 6(A), wavelength components having different wavelengths travel different distances, to add opposite dispersion and thereby compensate for chromatic dispersion. Since longer wavelengths (such as lights 70) travel longer distance than shorter wavelengths (such as lights 69), a spatial grating pair arrangement as illustrated in FIG. 6(A) has anomalous dispersion.
FIG. 6(B) is a diagram illustrating an additional spatial grating pair arrangement for use as an opposite dispersion component, to compensate for chromatic dispersion. As illustrated in FIG. 6(B), lenses 72 and 74 are positioned between first and second diffraction gratings 68 and 71 so that they share one of the focal points. Since longer wavelengths (such as lights 70) travel shorter distance than shorter wavelengths (such as lights 69), a spatial grating pair arrangement as illustrated in FIG. 6(B) has normal dispersion.
A spatial grating pair arrangement as illustrated in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B) is typically used to control dispersion in a laser resonator. However, a practical spatial grating pair arrangement cannot provide a large enough dispersion to compensate for the relatively large amount of chromatic dispersion occurring in a fiber optic communication system. More specifically, the angular dispersion produced by a diffraction grating is usually extremely small, and is typically approximately 0.05 degrees/nm. Therefore, to compensate for chromatic dispersion occurring in a fiber optic communication system, first and second gratings 68 and 71 would have to be separated by very large distances, thereby making such a spatial grating pair arrangement impractical.